Darkness Took My Light
by rikuprincess
Summary: What happens before Riku finds Roxas and their fight? How far will Riku go for Sora? AkuRiku


**Darkness Took My Light**

**By: Rikuprincess**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the characters or the setting. I only own the idea for this fic.

**Pairing:** RikuxAxel

**Warnings:** non-consensual, explicit yaoi scene, violence, language and fluff(at the end).

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first non-con yaoi fic so if it's bad I'm sorry. I could always use help so after you read please R&R and criticism is welcome.

Riku walked along the Alleys of The World That Never Was searching for the one Diz was looking for. Diz said that the boy's name was Roxas and that he was also Sora's other half. If Roxas came in contact with Sora then Sora would wake up from his 1 year slumber. Riku was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

Riku turned around, Keyblade in his hand, just in time to block a cloaked persons attack with two weapons Riku had never seen before. Riku pushed the figure back and looked at him warily. The person held two circular, spiked weapons that were red and a creamy-like white. Also the person standing in front of Riku seemed to be a guy.

Soon the figure lowered its hood to reveal a man with fiery, almost crimson, red hair. He also had bright emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the dark street and two teardrop tattoos, one under each eye. Riku gazed at the red-haired man suspiciously as he tensed slightly.

"Who are you?" asked Riku harshly as the man started walking toward him with a smirk. Riku tensed more, but didn't move or flinch as the man stopped coming toward him only a few feet away from him.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized? And you must be Riku," said Axel as Riku nodded sharply his eyes never leaving Axel's.

"And you're looking for Roxas to take him to Diz, right?" asked Axel as I nodded again surprise in my eyes.

"Do you know where Roxas is?" asked Riku hopeful and surprised that someone might know of the boy's whereabouts, "Will you help me find him? Or do you know where he is?"

"I'll help you…if you give me something in return," said Axel smirking as Riku nodded.

"Okay. I'll give you whatever you want…" said Riku as Axel smirk turned into an evil smile. Axel then quickly closed the distance between them as he crushed his lips to Riku in a rough, demanding kiss. Riku looked at Axel shocked as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and blacked out.

When Riku woke up he could see that he was lying on a plush, white bed. Riku blinked against the bright light of the room and slowly sat up. When he did his head started to throb, a bad headache overcoming him. He groaned but still remained sitting upright.

"So you finally wake up," said a deep mal voice. Riku looked where the voice had come from and found that its owner was Axel.

"What am I doing here?" asked Riku softly as his headache seemed to grow and Axel walked over to the bed. Axel then sat down next to Riku and put his hand on the boy's forehead. Suddenly the pain from Riku's headache disappeared.

"Before I give you Roxas you have to do something for me," said Axel as he grabbed Riku and roughly kissed him, crushing their mouths together forcefully. Riku started to struggle, but Axel pinned him to the bed so that he couldn't move at all. Axel then quickly unzipped Riku's cloak and threw it aside. Riku tried to voice his protest, but Axel's mouth efficiently prevented that.

Axel the reached a hand under Riku's shirt, despite the struggles that ensued, and pinched one of his nipples. Riku roughly broke their kiss and glared at Axel, breathing hard.

"Axel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Riku angry and shocked.

"In exchange for Roxas I want you," said Axel as he licked and bit at Riku's nipples as one of his hands went lower to undo Riku's pants, both of Riku's wrists in one of his hands so he couldn't get away.

"N-No! Axel…stop!" said Riku as he struggled, but Axel wouldn't stop or let go of Riku. Axel lapped at Riku's nipples as he slipped a hand into Riku's pants and massaged the bulge there through Riku's boxers.

"Nngh…Axel…please…stop…" said Riku as his breathing speed up slightly and he kept up a struggle. Axel bit one of Riku's nipples hard, making it bleed slightly and it's owner let a whimper slip out. Axel licked at the blood and smiled at the noise he heard as he moved downward, licking Riku's stomach and abdomen.

"A-Axel…s-stop it…please…" pleaded Riku as Axel took a hold of his length and gave it a firm stroke. Riku gasped as he kept up a weak struggle.

"No, I won't stop. I want you…NOW!" said Axel as he took off his own cloak, shirt,, pants and boxers. Then Axel roughly pulled off Riku's pants and boxers as well. Riku would've gotten away when Axel was taking off his pants, but Axel held him down firmly by his hips. Axel then reached for something by the bed and Riku soon felt cold metal against his wrist.

Riku felt the metal tighten around his wrist as his hands were lifted above his head and secured to the headboard. Riku pulled at the handcuffs, but it was no use. Axel then started to roughly caress and kiss Riku's body while stroking Riku's length painfully slow. Riku bit back moans and whimpers as silent tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Riku then gasped as a finger entered him, starting to stretch him. The finger moved in and out as a second was added, making Riku hold back his moans and whimpers of pain. Axel scissored his fingers inside Riku as he added a third, to stretch him even more, and thrust them in and out.

"Ugh…ahhhh!" voiced Riku letting out his pained moans, not able to hold them back even more. Axel got aroused by Riku's moans and got even harder. Axel then thrust his fingers into Riku a few more times before pulling them out.

"Axel p-please…please don't…" whispered Riku knowing what was coming as tears streamed down his already tear streaked cheeks. Axel ignored his plea and entered him in one swift, rough thrust. Riku cried out in pain as Axel entered him and started thrusting in and out of him roughly.

"Aaaah…stop…p-please s-stop…" pleaded Riku as Axel kept mercilessly slamming into him. Axel soon started hitting Riku's prostate and Riku started to moan loudly. Soon after Riku came.

"Aaah! A-Axel!" said Riku weakly cumming all over his and Axel's stomachs. Axel came soon after, releasing his cum inside of Riku. As they both breathed hard from their orgasm, Axel pulled out of Riku and laid down beside him.

"I'll show you where Roxas is tomorrow," said Axel as he looked over at Riku. Riku, who had tears running down his cheeks still, nodded weakly. Axel looked at Riku sadly as he took the platinum haired boy in his arms. Axel held Riku whose face was buried in Axel's chest as he cried. All Axel could think of to do was stroke Riku's hair soothingly.

"Riku it's okay. I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this bad. I really like you a lot…and I'm truly sorry," said Axel as Riku gasped slightly. Axel pulled back to look at Riku, who was surprised to say the least. Axel then gently kissed Riku on the forehead, then cheek, and then on the lips.

"J-Just tell me where Roxas is okay?" said Riku as Axel nodded and held him tightly.

"Just know that I really like you and that's the reason why I did this," said Axel as he felt Riku nod against him. Axel stroked Riku's hair as he held him close.

"Roxas will be at Memory Skyscraper tomorrow. I'll remind you when you wake up," said Axel as Riku nodded once more and they both fell asleep.

A/N: Well this is my first non-con fic so send reviews on what you think and how I could improve on it. Structured criticism is always welcome and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
